Apparatus and devices for handling granular chemicals have been developed for a variety of purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,624 discloses a closed granular chemical handling system comprising a dispensing valve and a receiving valve that are configured to operate in a desired sequence. U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,784 discloses a weigh feeder system including a device for controllably discharging a substance from a container and apparatus for weighing the container. WO95/10363 pertains to a metering device for dry direct injection into a spray tank. Dosieren zur Prozen.beta.automatisierung--Systematik, Materialflu.beta., Dosiergenauigkeit, by G. Vetter, Wagen und Dosieren, vol. 23, no. 1, (1992) discloses dosing applications and various dosing methods. There exists a need for a portable apparatus to accurately measure and dispense solid flowable materials such as dry flowable (DF) materials especially in agriculture where hand held measuring devices are routinely used in field conditions.